Happy Name Day Sarah and Merry Yuletide
by 9Tailsfan
Summary: Hmm what to give Sarah on her special day? Companion/Sequel to "Happy Birthday Jareth".


Disclaimer. Labyrinth doesn't belong to me.

I make no money off this.

Note: This is companion/sequel to Happy

Birthday Jareth. In real life Jennifer Connelly's birthday

is December 12, 1970. She was about 16 when Labyrinth was made.

I'm using that as a base for Sarah's age. This fic takes place in 1987, so Sarah will be 17.

Um yeah 1987 so no modern cell phones or internet. They did exist but very few people had access to them. Only government and businesses.

As a matter of fact Labyrinth was one of the first films to use CGI!

Can you guess where?

The owl at the opening and closing credits and when Sarah breaks the mirror with the chair.

Anyway on with the show!

In the Goblin Kingdom of the Under Ground,

King Jareth sat in his private study pondering.

He was trying to sort out a very serious delema.

"Bullocks!" He cursed as he scratched his head.

"It's all wrong! All wrong!"

His dear Sarah's name day is coming up soon and on top of that it's the

Yule Tide season to boot.

He already had her little brother Toby sorted out but he just couldn't figure out

what to give his lady for Yule Tide AND her name day.

Jareth fondly fingers the bracelet on his right wrist.

It's the one that Sarah made for him for his name day a few months ago.

Then it hit him! He grinned triumphantly.

"I'll give her a matching bracelet and perhaps a recording of my songs."

After she and he had made up, they have been getting on with each other quite well.

They visited each other whenever possible and wrote.

Everyone in the kingdom including the goblins noticed the change in the Goblin King.

He was more level headed, considerate and above all else happy!

Most where generally happy for him but some fools like the dragon dutchess were dumb

enough to insult Sarah to her face and right in front of him.

Uh let's just say his hand slipped and somehow she fell into the Bog of Eternal Stench.

In the Underground rules for courtship and kingship are a bit more lax then in the Above.

If he wanted, Jareth could marry Sarah even if she was several centuries younger then him and that she was a commoner.

All that matters was she had to be the age of consent in the land of her birth. She becomes a changling. Meaning she would gain a long life span and magic. Any child of thiers would be legal blood borne heirs to the throne regardless of gender.

Her little brother Toby is still Jareth's legal adopted heir and successor if he dies without siring children. Since Sarah is the oldest sibling, she would have the power to rule as regent until Toby is older and trained.

The big day is here at last!

All of Sarah's Underground friends had arranged to throw her a small surprise party. Robert and Karen where out but Toby was allowed to stay. Sarah had a "normal" birthday bash with her family and non magical friends earlier. Now the real party was in full swing. Naturally the house was enchanted so no outsiders would get nosey. The goblins and fire gang where on their best behavior. Sarah kinda joked about slam dunking them into "The Vat of Sparkly Bubbly Stuff." The entire living and dining rooms where decorated in a mash of Christmas and birthday decor. Sarah had chosen to wear a red casmir sweater, white jeans, white sneakers and her long black hair in a left side ponytail done up with a simple green silk ribbon. Karen thought it would be cute to dress Toby up in a gingerbread man kit. Thankfully she made the onesie with a zipper between the legs for easy diaper change access.

While Merlin and Ambrosius chased each other outside in the snow, Sir Didymus graciously took up "bodyguard duty" of young master Toby. The Wise Man took up the Lay Z Boy chair by the Christmas tree and told tales to anybody who listened. Hoggle danced a merry little jig to the music that was playing on the stereo. Ludo just sat on the floor and clapped along.

While Sarah was making the rounds thanking everyone for the presents and for coming over. She also handed out Christmas presents, but there was one guest missing.

"Oh, well maybe something came up." Sarah shrugged. In the back of her mind, she suspected a wish away.

The door bell chimed. Before answering Sarah took a peak through the peep hole.

On the other side there stood the Goblin King donned in Above ground fashion with a merry grin. Blue jeans, black biker boots and a dark green biker jacket. No tale tell fae markings but his hair was still a spiky mess.

The birthday girl gleefully opened the door.

"Happy Name Day Precious! And Merry Yule Tide!" He greeted as he stepped in.

A chorus of "Hi Kingy!" "Greetings Your Magisty!" and a mumbled "Hmmph rat." Guess who said that.

Jareth dropped and rolled a crystal under the tree. Sarah and Toby's presents popped out. He then turned and looked her straight in the eyes. With an appologetic smile he kissed her hands.

"Sorry duty calls." He said softly.

"I know, and thank you!"

But before he port off Sarah cheekly grabbed him by the lapels and kissed him on the lips. Stunned Jareth barely registed the fact that she slipped his present into his pocket.

Some of their audience wolf whisted, gasped and a certain dwarf nearly choked on his cookie.

Sarah playfully shoved him off with a wink and pointed up at the cieling fan.

Tied to the pull cord was ,yup you guessed it.. mistletoe!

"MERRY CHRISTMAS!"


End file.
